


Administrative Romance

by riidaaisbest



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Administrative Jobs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at Romance, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Some blowjobs, Some dry humping, Some fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riidaaisbest/pseuds/riidaaisbest
Summary: There stood Matsumoto Jun in all his sexy, pressed dress shirt, tie, and fit slacks glory. He really was a good looking guy. But, Nino would never tell Matsumoto that.





	Administrative Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the the Kaze Fic Exchange for alternatejess originally posted on LiveJournal. Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2013 under the same username (now locked).

The start of a new fiscal year at the University was both a blessing and a curse for the administrative departments. It meant that whatever budgeting debates between the Department Deans and Vice Presidents would finally procure its ugly head as the unproductive old employees were fired and the new were ushered in. For those below, you were dubiously “lucky” to survive this whirlwind of political debauchery (maybe even with a miniscule monetary raise in the process). It just meant another year of tedious workloads and training of fresh, naïve, new faces.

Ninomiya Kazunari, or Nino as most liked to call him, was the assistant to the one of many Associate Vice Presidents at the University. He wasn’t quite sure what to think about his luck. Sure he made it through his first year at the job (with a raise too!) without much worry, but he was slightly sadden that the other assistant in the next cubicle wasn’t as lucky and was deemed too unproductive to not be cut from the list.

Perhaps he was more sadden for himself as, with a curse on Monday morning, Day One of the new fiscal year, Nino found himself taking on two workloads until a replacement was found.

\- - -

“Tough luck Ninomiya,” was his first greeting of the day in the copy room. The files he had to edit and revise for review by noon were duplicating with noisy jerks from the machine in front of him.

Knowing that voice, Nino only side-glanced the taller man leaning against the cooler to the side of the copier.

There stood Matsumoto Jun in all his sexy, pressed dress shirt, tie, and fit slacks glory.

It was difficult for Nino to reign in his near-drooling as he quickly looked over the man’s body. He really was a good looking guy. Dark hair always styled with finesse, clothing pressed neat and clean. He knew how to dress himself to highlight his best features.

But, Nino would never tell Matsumoto that.

In this office, it was a well known fact that Matsumoto Jun and Ninomiya Kazunari didn’t get along. Since their first meeting, their snap comments were a distinctive feature in their frequent run-ins (it’s always the darn copy room and toilet! Why the toilet of all places, Nino doesn’t know). But, since both men were also known to be the best looking in this section of the University, most found it intriguing to be witness to their snarky interactions.

“You think you’ll be able to handle it all on your own?” Matsumoto crossed his arms and leaned closer into Nino’s side-view as a smirk contorted his (oh-so-attractive) lips. “What with all your disorganized paper piles and files, it’s a wonder you’re ever able to find anything at all in that mess. You should –”

Slamming the scanner top down with a bang, Nino turned towards the other man, “I should what?”

Nino didn’t realize how close Matsumoto had leaned forward and found himself mere inches from that very smirk. Unperturbed, Matsumoto leaned back against the cooler. Nino found himself (disturbingly) missing the loss of closeness from before. Seriously, what was wrong with him today?

It was a long moment before the other man continued, but this time his tone was softer and not as teasing. “I was just going to say that you should ask for help when you need it,” the taller said bluntly.

“They may be assholes up there, but they understand and respect it when people admit it’s too much for them to handle sometimes,” He continued.

Nino scoffed as he collected his copies. “And give them the opportunity to write me up on it later when the next review comes? I don’t think so.”

Coding out from the machine for Matsumoto to use next, Nino made to walk out of the copy room and back to his desk. But as he passed the other man, a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“What is your problem –“

“Look,” Matsumoto started before leaning in close for a second time that day. Nino’s heartbeat doubled as the same feeling from a few minutes before worked up his throat. “If you need help, just let me know. All you need to do is call me and I’ll help.

“And why should I believe you? We’ve never got along well – you know that.” Nino looked down at the copies in his hands. Was it wrong that he was just a little embarrassed but very happy at this moment? It had to be wrong.

“Well, it’s true we never get along,” Matsumoto started, “but I know how it is to be overloaded with work because a position was left vacant.”

His own smirk blossoming, Nino shuffled the papers into a more tidied heap. “Well, unlike you, I know how to handle the pressure.”

With a two finger salute and a cocky smirk, Nino made his exit. He thoroughly enjoyed the shocked, fish-face expression adoring the taller man’s features as he failed to produce a come-back.

\- - -

A month later and Nino was seriously starting to debate taking Matsumoto up on his offer, to heck with his stubborn pride. After much lackluster effort from his supervisor (a jackass of a man in his late 30s who held onto his title of Director as if it was the most important thing in his life – probably was as far as Nino knew), Nino was still manning two workloads, each day ever more hope for a replacement to come soon.

Entering in the mountains of data from reports, Nino was on auto-pilot when he answered his phone on the second ring.

“Thank you for calling, Ninomiya speaking. How may I help you today?”

“Nino.”

“What is it this time Matsumoto?” Nino sighed as he eyed the caller ID.

Deep chuckling from the other caused delicious butterflies to travel down Nino’s spine as he paused in his speed typing. “I just wanted to check on you. You know, it has been a while since we’ve last interacted and all.”

“It’s been one day.” Nino deadpanned. It took a brief moment for him to realize he had finished with the first report of data and needed to enter in the information from the next one. “We met in the toilet and you so kindly forgot to tell me my fly was down.”

“You found out eventually.”

“Yeah, of course I did. It was only when Sachiko from Marketing had a near panic attack seeing my boxers!”

Matsumoto burst into laughter at the reminder. “It’s the talk of the University now that Ninomiya Kazunari likes his underwear very flashy and colorful.”

Grumbling, Nino punched at the keys harder. That bit of information will never settle down in this place. Even the AVP of his department came by one day and asked him what color. It had to be the most embarrassing moment he’s had with the old man thus far since his first day on the job.

“Are you going to tell me what it is this time? I have work to finish.” Nino deadpanned, his finger hovering over the End Call button.

In the last month, Matsumoto had taken it upon himself to call Nino at least once a day to “check up” on him. While Nino was just a little smitten with each new phone call, he was becoming increasingly puzzled by the other man’s behavior. Why all of a sudden did the man seem to care for Nino after a year of snarky conflict? It really was a mystery to him, but he wasn’t about the deny the fact that it made him giddy with the idea that, perhaps maybe just a little, there was hope for the both of them to become closer after all.

“Nino,” Matsumoto’s voice was curiously stiff, almost as if he was nervous. Nino paused as he narrowed his eyes at one chart of data that he had to reread. “Want to try out the new curry place down the street for lunch?”

Stopping his work altogether, Nino sputtered. “Lunch? Together? Why?”

“Words, Nino. They work well when you put them together into a sentence.”

Nino cleared his throat before saving his document. “I heard it’s expensive.”

“I’ll pay.”

“And the wait is long.”

“I can take care of it.”

Knowing he wanted to go and not really having much fight in him to deny the invite further, Nino locked up his computer station before grabbing his cell phone. “Meet me in the Lobby in five.”

\- - -

He just wanted a free meal he told himself as he tried to reason with why he accepted so quickly. It’s not that he wants to spend time with Matsumoto or anything. He just hated buying lunch in this part of town due to the high prices. Plus, Nino thought before pressing the L button for the lobby, Matsumoto owed him as much for being an ass all those times they met in the copy room and toilet. It was the least he could do to apologize by treating him to lunch. Never mind the fact that the other man wouldn’t call it as such if Nino was to bring it up.

Its okay, Nino thought as the elevator opened at the Lobby floor and he spotted Matsumoto standing by the receptionist desk talking to Ohno Satoshi, the receptionist of the building. The elder, smaller man was laughing cutely at something Matsumoto said.

Matsumoto waved him over when he spotted him, saying his goodbye to Ohno and met him halfway.

“Come on, I have to be back at one to prepare a meeting. I made reservations, so we won’t have to wait.”

The taller guided Nino out the building with a hand at the small of his back. Nino definitely knew now that Matsumoto was acting strange. Who made reservations for curry? And, from what he knew from the buzz in the office was that the place they were going to only took reservations two days in advance.

What exactly was Matsumoto trying to pull?

\- - -

“Okay, spill it.” Nino started as soon as their orders were in and they got their drinks.

“Spill what?” Matsumoto said before sipping at his melon soda.

“Why did you suddenly ask me out for lunch?”

Smiling, Matsumoto leaned back in his chair. “Am I not allowed to ask a fellow co-worker out for lunch?”

“No, of course you can, but I think you’re up to something. You’ve been a lot less of a jerk than usual and call me at least once a day. That’s not within our usual interactions.” Nino eyed the man as he took another sip from his drink. He was very dashing today in that purple sweater and black slacks.

“Nino,” he started but was interrupted by the waiter coming back with their orders. Hamburger curry platter for Nino and cheese katsu curry for Jun.

Nino nearly thought he wouldn’t answer until, just as he put the first spoonful of delicious curry into his mouth, Matsumoto let it loose. “Nino, I like you.”

Sputtering as his food went down the wrong way, Nino’s eyes teared up as he tried to dislodge that one grain of rice sticking persistently to the back of his throat.

“W-what?” He croaked after drinking some of his water.

“I like you Nino,” Matsumoto said again. “I want us to date.”

Nino was sure he was doing a great reenactment of the other man from that one time they met in the copy room a month ago.

“I mean,” the other continued. “I mean, well, only if you want to that is…”

All those forbidden daydreams Nino has had before of the other man flashed to memory – them snuggled together at his apartment playing games; them going to the theaters for a date; Nino going down on Matsumoto under his desk – Wait. Stop right there imagination. They are in a perfectly regular restaurant and he doesn’t need to cause a scene by getting an erection in the middle of the day.

Shaking his head from his dirty thoughts, Nino recomposed himself as he resumed his eating (without choking this time he hoped).

A moment later, after he got his first real bit of food chewed and safely swallowed, he eyed the other from over the rim of his glasses he was wearing that day. “If you think you can handle me, then okay, but you’re paying for all the meals.”

The grin that spread across Matsumoto’s face was worth it, Nino thought as he admired the sight. Plus, maybe he’ll get to have some of his fantasies he’s been having since their first meeting fulfilled after all. That and the free food was a nice bonus.

\- - -

Keeping any kind of relationship on a down low in the University was an art in of itself. People were observant and gossip spreads fast. Choosing to keep their own blossoming relationship hidden to avoid any near panic from their admirers, they tried to keep their interactions as normal as possible whenever they ran into each other.

Jun, as Nino now liked to call him, still phoned him at least once a day. Once in a while Jun would coerce Nino to meet him in the toilets for a bit of alone time (i.g. making out sessions) but Nino wasn’t one to complain. He enjoyed those sessions just as much as Jun did.

After more than a month of dating and sneaking around like teenagers in high school, Nino had to stay behind for a project due early morning the next day. Sighing, Nino pinched the bridge of his nose to keep the growing monster of a headache at bay. He had just called Jun to let him know he won’t be able to go to their date that night. It had been the one thing Nino was looking forward to all day, only for it to be dashed away when his supervisor came by and dumped a whole stack of reports on his desk near four and told him he wanted the data analyzed in a new report by tomorrow.

Giving an uncaring goodbye to his supervisor, he pulled on his sweater as the lack of body heat on the floor allowed for the winter chill to sneak in. It didn’t help that he had also been feeling unwell since mid-morning. He was certain that he had a fever brewing now as trembles racked his body.

But the report has to be done in time either way. Figuring it would be best for him to get some tea to settle himself down, he went to the copy room to fix himself a cup. It was a mere few minutes later that he made his way back to his desk and put on his earphones to listen to some music. He was always able to work best when he had music to help him focus.

At the first touch against the skin peaking from his pant leg & low cut socks, he didn’t think much about it. He figured he was just imagining things now that he was the only one on the floor and the lights had been dimmed to save electricity.

At the second touch along his inner thigh, he paused in his typing, a little anxious that his imagination was being very mean this time around.

It was with the third touch – two unmistakable palms parting his legs – and he nearly fell out of his chair as he looked down alarmed.

“Jun, what the fuck?” Nino squeaked as he gripped onto the armrests to steady himself.

Between his spread legs was Jun, his hair a bit disorderly from his position under the desk and eyes darkened. His tie was loosen and collar undone just enough for a peak of collarbone to be seen. The lovely paleness of skin Nino hasn’t had the chance to really explore beyond frantic kisses was now exposed for Nino’s viewing delight.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Jun drawled as his hands moved higher and squeezed. He was more than pleased to see Nino’s blush darken as his hands smoothed along the inside of Nino’s thighs.

“Are you crazy?!” Nino yelped as he tried not to lean too far back in his chair.

“Shh! Do you want to get caught? Sakurai-san is still here.” Jun whispered as he steadied Nino’s chair, which only defeat the purpose as he coped a feel of Nino’s growing erection. Nino nearly did fall out of his seat this time from the suddenness of it all.

“You really are fucking crazy, you jerk!” Nino hissed, but his anger was short lived as Jun pulled his zipper down and pushed Nino’s boxer aside (sky blue today) to grab onto Nino’s hardened dick.

“Wait- I-“ Nino’s protests were cut short as Jun licked a hot trail up the underside, pressing firmly against the protruding vein. To stop himself from making embarrassing sounds, Nino covered his mouth with a trembling hand. He hoped his cut off moan hadn’t drawn any attention from Sakurai down the hall.

Humming, Jun sucked at the red, swollen tip, thoroughly enjoying the taste of pre-cum as he licked along the slit. Nino jerked as Jun continued to palm his thighs as he swallowed him whole. The intense feeling of pleasure and danger at being caught had Nino whimpering behind his hand.

With a pop, Jun looked up at Nino through mussed bangs as he thumbed just under the head. “Do you like that? Do you want to feel even better?” The dark, rich tone to Jun’s voice had Nino groaning as he canted his hips towards the other man’s ghosting touch.

“Tell me what you want Nino,” Jun blew a puff of air against the sensitive skin and remaining saliva. “If you tell me, I’ll make you feel better. I’ll give you what you want and more.”

“Jun,“ Nino gasped, “Don’t be mean.”

Gripping Nino’s erection firmly, the smaller man whined as he squeezed teasingly and pumped twice before completely moving away.

“No! I – please Jun.”

“If you don’t tell me what you want, how am I going to make you feel good?” Jun’s smug grin had Nino’s temper flaring. That ass! He knew what Nino wanted. Who didn’t want to get off after being worked up like that?

“I guess you really don’t want me to help you finish then.” Jun sighed. He started to push Nino aside so he could get out from under the desk. Frantic, Nino grabbed on to Jun’s sweater and pulled to get his attention.

“Jun, I’ll do anything. Just please don’t go.” He felt like he lost the entire war by giving in, particularly when Jun’s resulting smile was smug and very naughty.

“Come on, get up then.” With shaky legs and his dick still half hard, Nino stood up with Jun’s help. It wasn’t until Jun sat down on Nino’s chair and pulled him onto his lap did Nino get a better idea of what Jun might want.

The first real kiss they shared that day was passionate, deep and saliva-slicken. It had both groaning deep from the back of their throats. Heat coursed through their bodies and it had Nino frantically rocking his hips against Jun’s. The friction provided from Jun’s slacks was just enough to provoke small whines from Nino, growing louder in pitch when Jun grabbed a firm hold of Nino’s ass and squeezed.

Pushing down the dark blue fabric to touch the bare smooth skin of Nino’s ass, Jun cursed as he palmed the flesh. He can never get tired of feeling the soft but slightly firm curve. Nino wasn’t one to complain about Jun’s obsession about giving him thorough ass gropes when he can. He enjoyed it just as much as the other man did if the twitching of his erection was any indication.

Still kissing, Jun pulled Nino entirely flush against him as he pressed a finger against Nino’s puckered hole. The first finger stung just a little, but Nino got through it as Jun sucked erotically at the other’s tongue. The next two fingers stretched him in slow, languid thrusts before they scissored to work the muscle open. It wasn’t long before Jun was thrusting deep, meticulous in the way they pressed against that one delicious spot inside him that had him whimpering from the intense pleasure of it all.

Then, finally, Nino ground down hard against Jun’s erection as he came all over their dress shirts, his cum smearing sinfully against the fabric as he jerked. Jun’s own heaving breaths indicating he had come in his slacks too.

It took them a while before their breathing went back to normal, Nino still straddling Jun’s lap while resting his head in the crook of the other man’s neck.

“I’m glad I brought my coat today,” Jun chuckled as he pulled the back of Nino’s clothing up to cover him.

“Hm, I only had my sweater and that’s now ruined by my cum.”

Slapping the smaller man’s thigh lightly and helping him to his feet, Jun bent down to kiss, “Don’t worry, I brought my car today. I’ll give you a ride home.”

Giving Nino a moment to gather his work to take home, he held his hand out for Nino to take. The immediate clasp of their hands together making him beam like an idiot (as Nino was only too happy to point out) before they made their way down to the lobby and into the car park adjacent to their office building.

\- - -

It was with a delight when one Tuesday morning (week two in the countdown to Month Five), that his supervisor introduced him to a tall bubbly man named Aiba Masaki. He was to be the replacement for Suzuki that was let go more than three months prior.

The feeling of joy and relief nearly had Nino hugging the new hire. Luckily he was able to hold himself back and just bowed in response to Aiba’s enthusiastic greeting.

“Now Nino, I have meetings all week,” his supervisor started. A feeling of annoyance bubbled and it was hard for him to hold his tongue. “So you’re going to have to train Aiba-san this time.”

The resulting frown and Nino’s unenthused “yes” didn’t sway the jackass. Without even a word of thanks, his supervisor shuffled back to his office to supposedly get ready for his first meeting of the day. Left alone with Aiba now, Nino leaned back in his chair to get a better look.

Annoyed and more than a bit pissed off, Nino took a deep breath before standing up.

“Come on Aiba-san. Let me help you get settled in.”

While Nino finally had someone to lighten his work load, the additional assignments and obligations did help him gain one important thing along the way.

\- - -

“Thank you for calling, Ninomiya speaking. How may I help you today?”

“Nino, why the hell did you send me that video from the other day? Are you crazy? What if I had the sound on? We would have been found out! Not only that, but I’m sure they would have fired me on the spot!”

Smirking, Nino relaxed in his chair as he twirled his pen. “You know you liked it. They wouldn’t have even known it was you anyways. It only shows me sucking you off under your desk. I thought it would be a fine present for your birthday.”

The grumbling from the other end only fueled Nino’s amusement.

He really had it good. Matsumoto Jun was all his and he’s going to enjoy the man to his fullest.


End file.
